According to some statistics, about sixty percent of all transactions for goods and services are completed using non-cash sources of funds. For a majority of retailers who complete these transactions, these non-cash payments may be accepted using point-of-sale systems. The point-of-sale systems may support credit card transactions, electronic fund transfer, debit card transactions, and the like.
During completion of these transactions, purchasers may interact with a point-of-sale system or terminal to complete the transaction. These point-of-sale systems can provide instructions to a purchaser to guide the purchaser through the payment process and/or tailor the customer experience based upon feedback from the purchaser. For example, some point-of-sale devices or terminals may provide language choices, an option to withdraw cash from a debit card account used to pay for the goods and services, digital signature fields, combinations thereof, or the like.
Some point-of-sale devices, however, may be programmed by a manufacturer or a retailer. As such, there is not necessarily consistency among point-of-sale devices across retailers. In fact, some retail locations may have more than one type of point-of-sale device. Because of the various available point-of-sale systems and the diversity among programmers who design the customer experience associated with these point-of-sale devices, the purchasing experience at different point-of-sale devices may be different from a purchasing experience at another type of point-of-sale device. As such, purchasers may make mistakes when completing transactions and/or may be unhappy with their experiences during the purchase process.